


A dream come true

by WinchestersUniverse



Series: A dream come true [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Summary: You and your best friend are comfy on your couch, doing a supernatural marathon. When you wake up, both you and your best friend's lives are going to change.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A dream come true [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638445
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some faults, english isn't my native language.  
> Good reading!

“Hey girl! Ready for our supernatural marathon?” You squeal as you take a sit on the couch with two buckets of ice cream with two big spoons.

“Hell yeah girl! Let’s get started!” You both sit against an armchair on each side so you’re facing each other, a blanket covering both of you on your couch. You press play and both of you begin to watch your favorite show from the first season eating your favorite ice cream.

“Damn girl, I know I say it all the time but I wish they were real. I’d be best friend with Sam and you Dean. You’d hang out with him every time, cleaning up and pampering Baby, laughing your asses off and I’d be in the library with Sam smiling as we’d look at you two before reading some books together. God that’d be so perfect.”

“I know I wish this could be real, we’d be badass huntresses god if I had a wish to do, that’d be that for us. I’d wish we could live with the Winchester boys in their world.”

“I second that, that’d be my wish too.” You both smile and she yawns. You put your ice-cream on the table and pull the blanket under your chin.

“Alright girl, I think we should get some sleep before resuming our marathon in a few hours.”

“Yeah we only watched 3 seasons in a row.” You both chuckle.

“Oh come on! We only watched 3 seasons! Last time we watched a lot more, remember?”

“You got a point.”

“Alright, let’s take a nap and we’ll start tomorrow again, good night girl.”

“‘Night.” When you wake up, you’re somehow not very pleased 'cause you’re feeling the coldness and the hardness of the floor but when you open your eyes, you’re just dumbstruck. Your friend is nowhere to be seen and you’re alone in a place you don’t know, unless…

“The hell?!” You huff in frustration and excitation but you’re surprised as you hear a male voice saying the same thing. When you see the man, you begin to chuckle.

“Is that-Is that a prank? Hey where’s the camera?” The man you identify as no one but Jensen Ackles is standing right in front of you in the dead guy robe.

“Huh I don’t know what are you talking about and who the hell are you? And why the hell are you sitting alone here? Sam!!!” You get up and swallow hard as he walks towards you and take step back after step back until your back hits the wall.

“Who are you?”

“Holy shit.” You close your eyes as you hear him chuckling.

“Well holy shit, I’m Dean.” All of a sudden, his less friendly side takes the lead and he pins you to the wall.

“Who the hell are you?!”

“Not a monster! Not a monster! Here do all the tests to me!” He takes a step back.

“You’re a hunter?”

“I wish but no, just some girl. But hey why do you call yourself Dean?”

“'Cause it’s my name sweetheart.”

“Huh no, you’re name’s Jensen and we’re on the set of the bunker.”

“Right, well no. I’m not.”

“What you’re not? Wait no this isn’t possible, I’m not even from this universe how can it be possible?! Did you see my friend? She’s a girl a bit smaller than me like 2 inches smaller, always smiling and-”

“Dean?! Get your ass over there, there’s a girl in my room!”

“Think we found her. Follow me.”

“Bitch please, I know the bunker better than my place!” Taking the lead, you miss the look Dean makes.

“God Y/N I thought I was alone, holy shit we’re in the bunker!!!” Sam turns his head and sees you with his brother standing beside you.

“Alright sorry, but Dean what the Hell is this? Why did you bring two girls in there when I told you to not and you agreed!”

“Wow wow Sam we’re not fucking you’re brother, not that I’m against that bu-”

“What?!” Both brothers look at you, shock on their faces while your friend’s smirking.

“Well yeah I mean look at the man. Anyways it’s not the subject so please Y/F/N, did you remember something about what we said or did?” Focusing to Sam, you miss Dean’s cocky grin.

“Huuh no I don’t think so.”

“Wait wait wait, could someone explain me what’s happening right now?”

“Oh huh right, sorry. Well we’re coming from another universe ya know the one where you both were Jared and Jensen?” Sam nods.

“So basically, you’re from another universe and you don’t know why and how you’re here right?”

“Basically yes.” Your friend breath out but smiles.

“Alright, we should do some research to find something about that.” Both you and Dean huff as your friend turns to Sam.

“I think we should do that together, see, Y/N is pretty much like Dean but in a woman’s body.”

“Pff am not. Alright kinda. Shut up.” Both Sam and her chuckle.

“Alright ladies, before all that I think you both sould change into something more appropriate.”

“Yeah right coming from a guy wearing pjs with hot-dogs on it?”

“See? They’re the same.” As you and Dean argue over nothing like two kids wanting some candies, Y/F/N and Sam head to the library.

“Hey huh I’m sorry for all this, we didn’t mean to crash here when you’ve already a lot of things to do and people to save.”

“Hey don’t worry it’s okay, we’ll figure something and try to find a way. So, take some books, have a sit and read until you’ve an headache.”

“Well what a great thing to do, thank you Sam!”

“My pleasure.” They both chuckle and start reading.

————————————

“What? You got a problem with my pjs?”

“Nah, think you’re cute.” You chuckle as he makes you a bitch face.

“What?! I’m not cute!” He pouts and you smile.

“I tell you what Y/N, we both change into decent clothes not that my awesome pjs are not decent and we can I don’t know… do something, right Sam?” You both turn your heads and see nobody but you and Dean.

“Where ar- oh yeah right. Library?”

“Library. We should really change into something though.”

“Yeah well, unfortunately I don’t have any clothes except those on me.”

“Well today’s your lucky day miss Y/N, follow me.” You follow him to his room and he gives you one of his band shirts and not so surprisingly a pair of jeans for woman that you take it.

“Huh Dean I know that I’m in your room but you mind if I change here?”

“No, not at all sweetheart.”

“Okay huh so hum you mind if you could just hum t-”

“Turn around? Yeah I can do that.” When you take off your pjs, your back to him, you miss him licking his lips at the way he looks at you, yeah man there’s a girl in his room taking off her clothes in front of him what do you expect? He looks away and change into some t-shirt, flannel and a pair of ripped jeans in the Winchester way before stepping outside with you and walking to the library. When you’re at the door frame, Dean looks at your friend and his brother.

“Look at that, such a pair of-”

“Nerds.” You both say it at the same time and you two look at each other before smiling.

“I think they could do research without us helping them.”

“Yeah, then if we can do something else the only thing I wanna do right now is you taking me to see Baby, I mean this car? She’s a babe, real beauty. Just seeing her would be an honor.” When you look up to see him, he has is bottom lip between his teeth with a satisfied grin.

“You’re my new best-friend sweetheart.” You smile blushing as he leads you to the garage, his arm around your shoulder. Once in there, you can’t help but take in all the beauty of this black sleek car, you look at Dean.

“God can I touch her?” He chuckles nodding his head.

“You’re the only girl I ever saw who loves cars.”

“You’re kidding right?! I mean okay I’m a sucker for classic car, Chevrolet especially thanks to you-”

“Yeah? Dream car?”

“Besides Baby? Alright. 1969 Chevy camaro z-28 Hartop Coupe or 1970 Chevy Malibu SS-454. I prefer the Malibu though.”

“Damn, a girl who knows her cars? I like.” You smile before focusing on the lines of the car, tracing her lines from the trunk to the hood and Dean? Well, his eyes are focused on you being in awe in front of his car.

“Dean, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Can you start her up?” He smirks.

“Why don’t you do it yourself?”

“Me? You’re allowing me to- Me? Really?”

“Yeah short stack, you, come on!” He gives you the keys and you grin like an idiot.

“Fuck, I know you don’t do chick-flick moments but holy shit right now I don’t care.” You rush to him and wrap your arms around his waist. He seems taken aback but wraps his arms around you chuckling before leading you to the car. You open slowly the door and take a sit, you take a moment to look at everthing, letting your fingers run over the wheel.

“Dean, I gotta say. I always thought Baby was a bombshell but now I can tell you, she’s a fucking orgasm on tires.”

“Alright let’s start her up. For it, you just gotta-” You turn on the ignition and her engine roars to life, her rumble echoing in the garage.

“Yeah, do that.” You see the questionning look on his face and smile.

“You.”

“Oh yeah, right.” You thrown your head back against the leather and close your eyes missing Dean watching you.

“God Dean, better sound ever.” All of a sudden, your eyes pop open and your turn to him.

“Please Dean, for my sake, tell me you still got your tapes.” His smile reaches both his ears and his eyes lit up.

“Son of a bitch, where were you all my life?!” As you enjoy Dean’s tapes, Y/F/N and Sam keep chit-chatting in the library.

————————————————

Y/F/N can’t believe she’s in the library soing some researches with Sam freaking Winchester in fucking pjs. Not how she always imagined it but it could be worse, by example if you weren’t there with her. Wait, where are you? Are you still arguing with Dean?

“So huh… Y/F/N, I didn’t find anything that could explain what happened to you and Y/N. Did you find something or do you remember anything?” Sam looks at her and smiles as she shrugs shyly.

“Sorry, I didn’t find anything. Damn, I can’t believe that’s actually happening right now.”

“Hey, don’t worry. We’ll find a way to figure it out.” Sam smiles at her and she blushes as she realizes she said it out loud and not just kept it to herself as usual. She tries to hide her face as she blushes and Sam chuckles lightly. Hearing classic rock blasting from the garage, Sam shakes his head.

“Think they’re enjoying themselves pretty much.”

“It’s gonna be funny everytime to see Dean and Y/N jokingly arguing together, but I think Dean already likes her.”

“Yeah think so, ya know I think it’s the very first time I see Dean like this. You both are here since what? 6 hours? Your friend and him seem to be at ease with each other as if they were friends since a long time.”

“Yeah you tell me, Y/N is Dean in a woman’s body literally, like I’m not kidding.” Lifting her eyes to look at Sam, she spots him looking already at her, they both look away, blushing. She clears her throat and smiles.

“Anyways, besides your big skill in research, I think we should take a break. My head’s gonna explode if I don’t stop reading.”

“Alright, well follow me. A coffee break should be good. Maybe you could tell me something about you and Y/N? Only if you want to of course.” Sam rubs his neck in a cute and shy way waiting for an answer.

“Ya know… Sometimes it’s not my intention but I say what I think out loud instead of keeping it for myself, sorry if I tell some weird stuff.” Sam chuckles.

“Don’t worry, that happens to me sometimes too. Anyways, I think it’s cute.” Now, it’s Sam’s turn to blush rubbing his neck. Once they both have their mugs in hands, they head to the garage where you are working on Baby with Dean.

“Y/N can you give me the 10mm spanner please and the box with the torque wrench?”

“You got it.” You hand him what he asked you and bite your lower lip as he winks at you.

“Gosh you were right Y/F/N they’re fucking the same. We got a Dean number two.” Startled by Sam voice, both you and Dean curse as you bump your heads against the hood and chuckle as you realize you got the same reaction.

“Damnit Sammy!”

“Sorry!”

“Hey Dean huh I think we should go get some supplies, at least buy some clothes and something to eat tonight.”

“Yeah, you and Y/F/N should go so you can buy everything you need. Here, take Baby so you can get her out and fill her tank.”

“What?!” Sam, Y/F/N and you look at Dean, shock on your faces.

“What what? I know you won’t scratch her or anything so I’m good, you can go with her.” Dean hands you the keys that you take and kiss his cheek before jolting around, your eyes wide as you blush. You jump in the car and start the car before pulling her on the road, your friend riding shotgun. Dean turns to his brother.

“We met these girls like this morning and I let her leave with Baby Sam, fuck she’s hot as hell riding my Baby like that.”

“Yeah huh her f- her friend’s kinda cute.”

“Oh well well well…”

“Shut up Dean.” Sam exits the garage and walks to the library as Dean goes in his room to listen some music before heading to the library, joining his brother. About 10 minutes after Dean joined his brother, both you and your friend head to the kitchen to store the supplies.

“Shit Y/N I still don’t understand what’s happening right now, we’re with the Winchesters oh my god!”

“Fuck Y/F/N Dean’s hotter in reality and Sam damn it, each time I see him I wanna hug him and tell him it’s gonna be okay you’re awesome.”

“We’re crazy.”

“Probably yeah but I’m proud!” You both chuckle.

“Alright you know what time is it?”

“Let me see that, hum 7:35PM girl. What do you want to do now?” And at this time, both boys come in, a smirk placed on their face.

“Oh hey, here’s the keys, thank you for trusting me Dean.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” You blush at the nickname and turn around.

“I know it’s early but I thought making some burgers for dinner, what do ya think?” Dean licks his lips while Sam and your friend make faces.

“I did brought rabbit food guys don’t worry, right Y/F/N?”

“Yeah she even quoted you Dean, she said something like I don’t want any of that hippie, Sarah McLaughlin grass-eater crap but for you I can make an exception.” You turn to Dean smirking.

“Ain’t that right meat man?” You chuckle as he smirks too.

“Alright Dean and Dean 2.0, we should leave you in your kitchen. Y/F/N, do you wanna come with me to the library?”

“Yeah, call us when dinner’s ready!”

“Yes master!”

“Shut up!” You chuckle as they leave to the library. When Sam and Y/F/N are back in the kitchen, they stop at the doorframe chuckling as they see you and Dean. You push him with your butt and walk to the table spotting Dean’s plate.

“Ooh bacon.” You lick your lips and take some in your hand.

“Oh girl, don’t you dare do that!”

“Watch me.” You look at him in the eyes and put the piece of meat in your mouth letting it exceeding a bit from your mouth. What you didn’t expect was that Dean walks and stops in front of you and take the other side of the bacon and pull on it.

“God they look like animals, real savages.” You and Dean both turn your head, chewing your piece of bacon as they laugh.

“What? She started it.” You slap his chest.

“Shut up!” You laugh as he makes you a goofy grin.

“Alright okay, let’s eating would we?” Dean takes a sit in front of you and Sam, a sit in front of your friend. As you all eat, Sam looks at your friend seeing her eating the same thing he’s eating then looks at you and Dean before smiling. Wanting to mess with Dean a bit, you steal him a few fries and smile as he pouts like a child.

“I’ll make it up to you D.”

“The hell you will.” You stuck him your tongue and take all the plates with you, washing 'em as Sam goes to the bathroom and your friend in the library to read some book to help her falling asleep.

“Y/N?”

“Mmh?”

“You want a drink?”

“Yeah but I never drank what you’re drinking.”

“There’s a first time to everything right?” You crack a smile and shake your head following him to the war room.

“Take a sit and drink.” He hands you a drink filled to the third with whiskey. You take a sip and make a face as the liquid bruns its way down your throat, Dean chuckles.

“So?”

“Not that bad, it killed me but I like it.” Surprisingly for you, Dean chit-chats with you for about an hour before following you to the library finding your friend asleep on some book. Dean calls his not so little brother over there.

“Sammy, why don’t you take her to bed? We didn’t clean any room nor prepared beds.”

“Yeah but how do I do without waking her up ?

"Well, look at me.” You squeal as Dean places his right hand in the crook of your knees and his other on your back lifting you off the floor, you wrap your arms tightly around his neck.

“Oh my god.”

“Kinda like the nickname but Dean is okay.” He winks at you, a cocky grin on his face.

“Shut up.” Sam takes her in his arms and she groans but doesn’t wake up.

“Yeah you’re right, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“You sleep anywhere you want dude, night bitch.”

“'Night jerk.” Dean looks at you as Sam goes in his room.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Duh.” Dean carries you both to his room. Before picking a movie, he puts you down on his bed, your back against the headboard.

“I can say, the memory foam is awesome.” As he climbs in the bed beside you, he chuckles.

“You damn right it is.” 30 minutes later, Dean looks at you snoring lightly, your head against his shoulder and he smiles before turning off the Tv and placing both of you in the bed so you can sleep good, he smiles before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, you stretch and yawn.

“Y/F/N you don’t know what I dreamed about.”

“And what’s that sweetheart?” Shit. You open your eyes and see a Dean Winchester in nothing but a towel wrapped low around his hips, a smirk on his face, you close your eyes as you blush.

“You’re cute when you’re blushing sweetheart.”

“Shut up.” You bite your lower lip and he takes a sit on the bed next to you.

“Nah I’m serious.” He brushes a strand of your hair as you look up at him, he’s so close you can count the freckles that cover his face. Your back hits the headboard as he gets closer to you, he brushes his lips against yours and you begin to breathe heavily as you part your lips, he cups your jaw and closes his eyes and-

“Dean?” He pulls away, groaning as Sam enters the room.

“Dude! Put on some pants there’s a girl!” He turns to Sam, smirking.

“So?” You chuckle as Sam makes a bitch face.

“Where’s Y/F/N?”

“Oh huh she went to the shower about 5 minutes ago?”

“Great, I’m making breakfast, what do you wanna eat?”

“I’m good, I’m out for a run, see ya in an hour.” As Sam head outside, you get off of the bed and realize you’re in nothing but your underwear and one of Dean’s shirts.

“You didn’t change and you didn’t seemed at ease so… Is that bothering you?” He looks at you, a blush creeping up his neck.

“Mmh nope, I think I’ll keep it it’s kinda warm ya know.”

“Yeah you tell me, you look hot in it.”

“Thanks.” You smirk and wink at him before heading to the stuff you dropped in the corner of his room yesterday before going to the bathroom. Once outside, you stalk to the kitchen for some breakfast and spot Dean cooking while your friend’s reading some book.

“Oh come on, really Y/F/N? Such a nerd.” She stucks her tongue to you as you chuckle. You walk to the fridge.

“Hey sweetheart, take a sit. Breakfast is served.”

“Thanks.” Dean puts two plates on the table and you both take a sit, joining your friend.

“Bacon and eggs? Mmh.”

“Champions breakfast.” Dean chuckles as you look at your plate eagerly. After that, you decide to explore the bunker by yourself, not that you don’t know them already, slipping with your socks on the floor like a kid when you spot the one and only man cave. Excitedly, you push the door open and go in it for a short tour before heading to your favorite place in the bunker, the garage. You take a sit on the floor behind the impala, your back against the workbench and put your earbuds on, listening some music. About 15 minutes later, you open your eyes wide and get up before running to the library where you assume Sam and your friend are.

“Holy shit guys, I think I have an idea about how we’re here.” Sam looks at you, giving you all his attention as you take a sit on the table.

“Alright huh, Y/F/N do you remember that night when we were binge watching supernatural for our marathon?”

“Absolutely, we were on your couch at your house, why?”

“Right, you remember when I made that wish? That we made a wish?”

“Holy shit yes I remember! But I mean how could this be possible? Okay we’re in another universe and in the supernatural one but I mean, in our original universe, the supernatural doesn’t exists right?”

“Apparently yes or if not, I don’t know at all.” Dean appears at the doorframe before walking it and taking a sit at the chair that’s in front of you so he’s kinda between your legs, a couple of beers in his hands. He hands one to Sam and you pout as he takes a sip but smirk when you take it from his hand taking a sip too as he looks at you, some kind of suprise on his face. You hand him his beer back and get up from the table only to find yourself on his laps. You look at him, your lower lip between your teeth before winking and getting up, leaving to the garage as always. When Dean turns his head to look at his brother, Sam smirks.

“What?”

“Oh nothing just I think I can cut all this sexual tension between Y/N and you with a knife.”

“Yeah well look who’s talking huh? Ain’t that right Y/F/N?” Dean smirks as she blushes.

“Right, see ya nerds!” He waves them off as he walks away, heading to you. As you enter the garage, you head to Baby’s hood and take on it swinging your legs as you listen some music. As you listen some music, Dean walks to you and places himself between your legs as you stop swinging them. You put your phone on the hood and, as you’re at same height as him when you’re on it, look at him in the eyes.

“What’s up Winchester?” He licks his lips as his eyes seem to darkening. Instead of replying, he pulls you into him grabbing you by your ass and growls in your ear.

“Fuck Y/N you’re driving me fucking nuts.” You don’t have time to reply before he cups your jaw and kisses you. You wrap your arms around his neck, melting as he licks your lower lip asking for entrance that you give him eagerly. You whimper as his hands roam your body and gasp as he kisses your pulse point.

“Dean shit” He looks at you, his pupils blown wide by lust and kisses you again. He motions you to lay on the hood before lifting your shirt up and kissing a path from the valley of your breasts down to above the hem of your jeans, grunting as you run your fingers in his hair. You sit up again and kiss him hard before pulling out for air, him still between your legs.

“As much as I want to keep this up and trust me sweetheart I do, I bet Sasquatch over there’s gonna cockblock us like now.”

“Dean! Y/N! Guys are you there?” You burst out in laughing as he smirks when Sam joins you in the garage.

“What?” Sam looks at you both suspiciously before huffing and going straight to his point.

“Alright guys, please can you come with me and join Y/F/N at the library, we’ve some bad and good news.” You both nod and follow him.

“Okay so, hum we found some kind of way to send you back to your universe but we don’t have any ingredients for this spell. I already told Cass and he’s on it.”

“So where’s the bad news?”

“Well it might take awhile so you both are stuck here for at least 3 months I think maybe more.” You turn to Sam.

“You’re kidding right?! That’s fucking awesome!”

“See Sam? I told you.” Your friend chuckles. You all keep chatting for a little while before you head to the kitchen for some snack when Dean goes in his room, leaving Sam and Y/F/N to themselves. Sam puts his book aside and sighs.

“Hey, would you want to get outside?” She hums but stays her eyes glued on the book she’s reading. He takes the book off of her hands and chuckles as she pouts.

“You should try to stop reading and go have fun with your friend, Dean and me.”

“Right back at ya.”

“You got a point.” As she tries to reach the book, Sam raises his hand above his head.

“Give it back.” Sam chuckles as she tries to reach her book jumping over and over again.

“Alright! You won mister party pooper!”

“Party pooper?” He raises his eye brows and laughs. She blushes as he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. Now, he’s so close to her she can feel his hot breath on her soft skin. They look at each other as he puts the book aside, he cages her between his arms and without any words, he presses his lips to her. His kiss is soft and gentle but sends a tingling sensation running over every nerve of her body as he cups her jaw. Once they both pull out for air, they smile to each other and turn when they hear someone clearing his throat. Dean.

“Get a room you two.” He smirks as they both blush like two kids getting caught.

“Would you two nerds come and join Y/N and myself?” She nods and walks out the library taking the lead.

“Dude, stop checking her out.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean chuckles and shakes his head.

“This girl got your real bad huh?”

“No, stop saying crap.” He looks at his little brother and pouts.

“Okay… Maybe. Is this so obvious?”

“Dude you’re drooling eveytime you look at her.”

“Shut up, am not!”

“Whatever.” Dean chuckles. After a little silence, Sam looks at his brother.

“Alright, I wanna cuddle with her all day, I mean I could do that. She could play with my hair too but right now, all I want to do is get pinned down on my bed and make out with her.”

“You’d let her touch your hair? Really? Oh man that’s bad you’re really head over heels there.” They both laugh and Dean pats his brother’s shoulder looking at him straight in the eyes.

“Then get your nerdy ass up and go get your girl.” A couple of weeks later, you and your friend had take part of the family, you met Cass and the wayward girls. The boys went on some cases and taught you a lot of things but didn’t taught you how to fight, you didn’t ask. Yet. One day, as Sam and Y/F/N are out on a run, you take a shower to waking yourself up before heading to the gym without a noise. One thing you learn since you’re here, Dean’s a fucking light sleeper so when you wake up before him, you try to not sing your lungs out walking in the corridor. As you enter the gym, you walk to the punching bag and punch it over and over agin, just for blowing off some steam and have fun. As you do that, Dean shows up without a noise and stops at the doorframe as he looks at you in your tight shorts and crop top listening some music. God damnit what he’d do to you… He walks slwoly to you, observing your every moves as you focus on hitting and licks his lips. You jump as you feel a pair of hands on your hips and jolt around.

“Holy shit Dean! You scared the crap outta me!”

“You should place your feet more like that so you can have more balance.” You nod and turn around so you’re facing the bag as he puts his hands on your hips to guide you.

“Now, hit.” You do as he asked and keep punching until he tells you to stop.

“As much as I like watching you punching this bag in those tight shorts, you need to take a shower so after you can help me working on Baby.”

“You got it, I’ll join you after my shower.” He nods and heads to Baby as you collect your things and go to the bathroom. About 10 minutes later, as you finish your shower, Dean knocks on the door.

“Y/N, can I come in there? I cutted myself and the kit is in there.” You wrap a towel around you and open the door.

“Sure, come in. Take a sit, where did you cut yourself?” He shows you his wrist and you clean it before stitching it.

“What the hell did you do in 10 minutes for hurting yourself like that?” He shrugs.

“Just working on the car but my hand ripped on something I think.”

“Alright, it might sting.” After finishing the stitches, you look up at him and see him smile.

“I get it, you didn’t really need it right?” You get up from your knees but soon, you find yourself onto his laps as he wraps his arms around your waist.

“Not really sweetheart.” He smirks as you wrap your arms around his neck. Both of you became aware of the sexual tension and you both flirt shamelessly but neither of you did something beside some kisses.

“And why are you here then?” You ask him as innocently as you can, grinding against his growing bulge. He grunts before pulling his lower lip between his teeth as you moan softly.

“Fuck. Y/N if you keep this up, there won’t be any coming back. I won’t stop.”

“Who told you to stop?” And with that, Dean crashes his lips on yours in a heated kiss cupping the back of your head.

“God I want you so bad sweetheart.” He grabs your ass and pulls you into him before kissing you again pulling your lower lip between his teeth. You moan as he glides a hand between your bodies to reach under your towel, reaching your folds.

“Fuck you’re so wet.” You grip his shoulders, gasping as he inserts one finger then two, pumping them hard and fast into you.

“God Dean please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck I need you.”

“I’m right there babe.” Quick cries leave your lips as you get closer and closer to the edge and Dean, feeling that, he increases his pace.

“Dean.” You whine.

“Yes, come on babe. Come for me like a good girl.” And with that, you cum moaning his name, your face buried in the crook of his neck. He kisses you hard and gets up before taking his clothes off. The towel discarded, Dean bends you over the sink and kisses your shoulder blades. You moan as you feel his stiff cock against your ass. He places a hand flat on your lower back as he slides into you, grunting your name once he’s fully seated. You grip the sink with both hands and whimper as he begins to roll his hips.

“Fuck babe, you feel so good.”

“Shit yes.” You close you eyes and roll your hips to meet his thrusts earning a moan from both your mouths. As he begins to quickening his pace, his grips both your hips and grunts as you whimper his name. As he keeps pumping into you, he wraps his right hand around your throat as you arch your back.

“Shit Dean ’m close.”

“’m close too sweetheart.” He quickens his pace and as he feels you clench around him, he rubs at your clit earning a throaty moan from your lips.

“Yes baby, come on, cum for me.”

“Oh god.” All of a sudden, your climax takes control as liquid fire run down every fiber of your body, you swear you see stars as Dean keeps thrusting into you to reach his own. Soon, his pace begins to falter and he thrust sloppily yet hard.

“Cum for me Dean.” And that’s all he needed, he moans your name as his empties himself into you, peppering kisses on your back before sliding out of you. He turns you around and looks at you before licking his lips and kissing you. Once you both break for air, you look at him and smirk.

“As much as I want to continue our business big boy, we should take a shower.” He smirks too.

“And who told you we can’t continue our business in there?”

“Mmh I’d say, you I think. Ya know, shower sex is complicated.”

“Yeah well sometimes I can be wrong.” You chuckle and kiss him again.

“Well, there’s one way to find out.” He looks at you, well his look is way more focused on your ass but let’s be more romantic, and steps in the shower behind you.

Meanwhile, Y/F/N chuckles as she hears both you and Dean messing around in the bathroom. She decides to go see Sam and knocks on the door.

“Come on in!” She enters and closes the door behind her before taking a sit on the bed next to Sam.

“They seem to have fun there.”

“Yeah.” He smiles and they bot sit in silence.

“Look-” Sam pulls her closer into him and crashes his lips in a bruising kiss onto hers. She moans as he puts all of his feelings into the kiss. Once they break for air, she looks at him in the eyes. She caresses his face, running her fingers on his scruff, she never felt more comfortable in a such situation. As her fingers slides along his bottom lip, he lets out a shaky breath. Sam pulls her on his laps and she squeaks. They both chuckle and he kisses her again.

“Jesus Y/F/N, you’re so beautiful.” She blushes and he reaches unter her top, caressing her soft skin making her head spin as he licks into her mouth. She wraps her arms around him and moans in the kiss then his mouth traces a path from her lips to her throat and she moans, throwing her hair back, letting more room for him to open-mouthing her neck. As she grinds against him, he takes off her top before massaging her breasts with his bigs hands and pulls her under him.

“Fuck Sam.” Without a word, he kisses his way down her body from her throat to above the hem of her shorts. He looks at her and slides them down along with her panties. He gets on his knees to have a look at you and smirks.

“God, you’re so hot Y/F/N.” She smiles as he puts a kiss on her hip bone. No one ever said something like that to her, well except you but you’re her best friend so it doesn’t count right? She secures her legs around him and rolls over so she’s on top of him. She kisses him and pulls his lower lip between her lips and he groans.

“Fuck Y/F/N I need you.” She unbuttons his jeans, his shirt and take them off leaving them naked, both breathing hard as they grind against each other. Sam throwns his head back on the pillow as she begins to pump him up and down and he moans as she kisses his jaw and throat. He puts his hands on her hips as she puts one hand flat on his chest while she guides his cock to her entrance. As she sinks down on him, they both sigh in pleasure.

“Fuck Sam, you’re so thick.” He grunts as she begins to roll her hips.

“Yes Y/F/N. Fuck you feel so good.” He pulls her into him to kiss her lips as she keeps rolling hips. As he feels her pace falter, Sam rolls them over without sinking out so now he’s on top. She whimpers as he starts to pump his hips, kissing her throat and sucking a deep red purple mark on it. She wraps her legs around his waist as he props himself on his elbows on each side of her head. She whines as he ghosts his lips on hers.

“Sam please.” She looks at her, her lower lip between her teeth and eyes blown wide with lust. He starts thrusting again, quickening his thrusts until he’s literally ramming into her so hard, the bed rocks with the force of his thrusts.

“God Sam I’m close.”

“Fuck gonna cum too.” As he keeps his pace up, they both pant heavily in each other mouth and with three hard pump of his hips, they both come moaning each other names. He slides out of her and rolls on his side bringing her with him.

“We should go out today, at least out of here. I’m hungry, you?” Sam looks at her and she shakes her head but she’s betrayed by her body who growls. They both chuckle and get up before dressing up and heading to the kitchen.

After your shower, both you and Dean head to the kitchen. Once in there, you chuckle to yourself as you approach Dean who’s bent over searching something to eat in the fridge, you come behind him without a noise and you slap his ass and burst out in laughing as makes you a bith face.

“Oh come on that was funny! Your face- if you could have seen your face!”

“We’ll see when I’ll be the one who spank your ass sweetheart.” He smirks and you bite your lower lip before whispering into his ear.

“Mmh can’t wait.” He growls and kisses you.

“Stop distracting me woman.”

“I do nothing, it’s all up to you.” You wink at him and take a sit just as Sam and Y/F/N come in.

“Oh they’re alive!”

“Shut up.” Sam chuckles and your friend takes a sit next to you.

“Well, morning sweetie.” She smirks and you pout.

“Not so subtle huh?”

“Not even a bit.” You both chuckle.

“What about you?” You smirk as she blushes and you high-five her.

“What are you up to ladies?”

“Oh huh nothing Winchester, we’re just waiting for you to give us some food. We had a lot of exercise recently, we need something to have some strength.” Dean turn to you frowning.

“Huh? Oh yeah, right.” He smirks and winks at you.

“So now, hurry up!”

“Fine, your wishes are orders your majesty!” You smile rolling your eyes as both Sam and Y/F/N.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic!” You both laugh and and kisses your cheek as he takes a sit with both your plate followed by Sam with two bowls for him and Y/F/N. A few hours later, as you’re with your friend chatting in the library, the boys come in taking a sit in front of you.

“Alright girls, we got a call and apparently we got a case.”“Okay, well if you need us for research or anything, call us alright?”

“What? No ‘please let us come with you’?”

“Please, even if I was as convincing as possible, you’d never let us risk our life and well, you being a stubborn ass would not let us go outside so, I’d rather be here being helpful than being useless there.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Damn right I am. Well now, get your duffels, get your asses in the car and go save people.”

“Yeah you should what you do the best, you’re hunters and it’s in your DNA so let’s go and please come back in one piece or with Y/N we’ll kick your asses.” Dean walks to you and kisses you before hugging Y/F/N.

“You two girls are just awesome.”

“Tsk, we already know that.” You both chuckle and Sam kisses her.

“We didn’t discuss safety enough, I want you both to go get a tatto understand?”

“Don’t worry it’s already done and since along time.” You wink and he smirks.

“That’s my girls. Now Sasquatch, go get the bags in the trunk, I take the guns.” Sam rolls his eyes but listens and does as Dean told him to do. 30 minutes later, they both are ready, Sam kisses your friend and hugs you before going in the car as Dean talks to you.

“We’ll be back in about a week, two if it’s really complicated but I don’t think it’ll go that far. I asked Cass to check on you, you got Jody’s number in case and everything you need here.” You smile as he gets nervous about letting you here.

“Hey don’t worry, we’re safe here and we’re two so it’s okay, your hunt will be okay, you’ll kick the bad guy’s ass and if you’re a good boy and come back in one piece, you’ll got a nice surprise.” You lick your lips as you wink, he squeezes your ass.

“God woman don’t do that to me now.”

“Yeah you’re right, get your ass in the car and come back soon.” You kiss him hard and slap his ass before looking at him as he gets inside. Your friend joins you and wraps her arm around your waist as you do the same.

“Damn, what a life we have there.” You both chuckle and get inside when the impala is no longer in your sight


	3. Chapter three

5 days passed since the boys are gone on the hunt and you still don't know if that hunt will be long or not. Neither you and Y/F/N got messages from them yet. As you both are in the library, your phone rings.  
"Y/N? Can you please answer your damn phone? I do like your ringtone but for fucks sake can you take the call please?" You chuckle and mutter 'I love you' hearing Cherry Pie and seeing Dean's name on the screen. You take the call plopping down on the chair.  
"Dean? Is everything okay?"   
"Hey sweetheart, miss me?" You roll your eyes, a smile on your face as you can hear the smirk in his voice.  
"You wish Winchester." You both chuckle and he clears his throat.  
"Alright, I'll go to the point. We might need some help. Can you do some reasearch for us?"  
"Yup, tell us, what do you got there?"  
"A bunch of vamps, nothing we can't handle but they seem stronger than usual and I don't feel using only our machetes. Do ya got something for us?" As you still have him on the phone, you both search and you stop, face palming yourself.  
"Right, what a dumb, you'll need some dead men blood syringes, remember?" He sighs.  
"Okay, I see you know your classics, alright ladies, we're gonna kick their asses."  
"Yeah I bet you'll do."  
"We'll be home in a few days then." You hear Sam yelling in the background and you chuckle.  
"Alright, see ya boys and don't get killed or I'll kill you." You both chuckle before Dean hangs up. You and Y/F/N both quickly hit the hay after some dinner. The next day, you still don't have any call from them about the hunt. As you both take a breakfast listening some music, you both jump when Castiel shows up.  
"Hello."   
"Holy crap! Cas, please stop showing up like that! You scared the shit outta us!"  
"I apologize if I did scare you, it was not my intention." Your friend shakes her head and smiles.  
"Of course not Cas. Why are you here?"  
"Oh well, I need your help. Sam and Dean are in danger."  
"What? What happened?"  
"There were more vampires than expected and they got caught."  
"Alright, we'll go, just give us a couple of minutes to take some things and it'll be okay." He nods and you take a couple of machetes and some dead men blood while your friend takes the first aid kit and some painkillers before going to Cas. 10 seconds later, you all are in front of Baby, you turn to the angel.  
"They are in this building over there, second floor, 5 of them are still up. I can't go inside, the walls are protected with sigils."  
"Of course." You roll your eyes and take a machete and Y/F/N looks at you.  
"Do ya think we can handle this? I mean we never fought before at least not against vampires."  
"Come on Y/F/N, don't worry about it, we already know how to fight, we need to save Sam and Dean or we just got to free them and they'll gank them, we'll see."  
"Alright, I got your back." You nod and both of you get inside. About 20 minutes later, you both managed to gank those bastards without getting seriously hurt, you're covered in blood though. As you check if they're actually really dead, Sam looks at Dean, both brothers wide-eyes.  
"Did you know they can fight like this?"  
"Nuh huh, that's hot though."  
"Shut up, keep it in your pants Dean." Once you both checked they were dead, you walk towards Dean as your friend goes to Sam. You smirk.  
"Need some help?" They both nod, you free them and help 'em getting up.  
"Well, thanks girls for saving our asses."  
"Don't worry pretty boy." He kisses her and hugs you as Dean looks at you, his lower lip between his teeth.  
"'m glad my girl's such a badass, totally hot as hell kicking those vamps asses." He pulls you into him and kisses you hard. As you walk outside, you spot Cass standing next to the impala.  
"I'll see you later." He disappears and you all get in the car before Dean pulls Baby on the road towards the motel. Once arrived, Y/F/N and Sam head inside the room while you join Dean in front of the trunk, when you look up to him, he already looks at you with an amazed grin.  
"What?"  
"Well, I didn't know my girl knew how to fight. Which is..." He pulls you tight against him and looks down to you.  
"Incredibly sexy." He kisses you and you kiss him back eagerly but pull away when he winces.  
"Alright cowboy, let's get you fixed up." He pouts and you chuckle before kissing him again.  
"I'm totally fine sweetheart I swear." He smirks as you shudder when he ghosts his lips in the crook of your neck. You manage to pull yourself together.  
"Mmh remember what I told you before you leave? About that little surprise?" He hums.  
"So you remember?”  
“Yeah.” He smirks as you run your fingers across his back down to his ass.  
“You remember everything I said?” He nods again and you smile.  
“Then you should remember I said if you come back in one piece which is not so you’ll have to wait.” You push him so he sits on the trunk and you take the first aid kit.  
“What?” You chuckle as he pouts.  
“Damn, such a tease.”  
“You love it.” He kisses you.  
“I do.” You place yourself in-between his legs and you lift his shirt.  
"If you wanted me to take off my clothes, you just had to ask me." He smirks.  
"Shut up." You shake your head, chuckling as he looks at you, a goofy grin plastered on his face. You motion him to hold his shirt as you fix him up and a few minutes later as you're done, Dean follows you inside the room where Sam and Y/F/N are doing research as usual.  
"Get your ass in the car, we're heading home ya nerds." Both Dean and you smile as they bitchface you. Once you all are outside, the car full of your stuff, you pat Sam's shoulder.  
"Dibs on shotgun dude."  
"Yeah I kinda figured." We're passing the drive back and hop, in the bunker's garage.  
"Home sweet home."  
"I'm heading to bed, 'night guys." Sam yawns and disappears along with Y/F/N. Dean turns to you.  
"Hungry?" You huff.  
"Is that even a real question?"  
"That's my girl. Alright, come on." You both head to the kitchen and Dean wraps his arms around you as you cook some bacon and scrambled eggs. You both take a sit and eat before heading to bed and falling asleep in a flash. The next day as you wake up, you find the place next to you cold and empty, you decide to go to the kitchen only to find Sam sipping his coffee as he reads some papers.  
"Hey, did you see Dean this morning?"  
"Hey, huh nope, why?" You kiss his cheek to say hello and you pour yourself a cup of coffee before taking a sit in front of him.  
"Nothing just, yeah nevermind." As you finish your coffee, Y/F/N comes in.  
"Oh hey girl, I need to tell ya something before you got any plans. Today, we're out. Girls day. And you don't have any damn choice." You chuckle.  
"Alright, I'll go get ready then, see ya in 20?"  
"Works for me, see ya in a bit." A few minutes later, as you're in the bathroom, Dean shows up.  
"I need your help. To both of you and no word about it okay?" They look at each other before looking at Dean.  
"What the hell are you planning dude?" He takes a deep breath and licks his lips.  
"I'm gonna take Y/N on a date."  
"Like an actual date?" Sam looks at his brother, amused.  
"No I'm gonna bring her with me fishing, of course dumbass. Could you help me? Please."  
"The only advice I can tell you Dean it's plan something that you both would like to do, you are both the same."  
"Yeah but I, god I'm screwed." They chuckle and Sam pats his brother's shoulder.  
"Good luck bro."  
"You'll have the entire day to think, I'm bringing her with me outside, girl's day." She gets up before giving a peck on Sam's lips. Coming back to the kitchen, you see Dean sitting with his laptop, you stop at the doorframe, your hands on your hips.  
"Hey big boy." He lifts his head ready to talk but his mouth stays agape as he sees you standing in front of him, a black dress that hugs your curves, the hem right above your knees and your little touch, your favorite boots, some lipstick and a messy bun. He stands and walks to you.  
"Fuck baby, you're hot." He pulls you tight against him, sliding his hands down your back, gripping your asscheeks. You blush lightly and he smirks.  
"Thanks." You were about to talk again when your friend shows up.  
"Y/N? Ready?" You nod and she tells you she'll wait in the car before heading to the garage.  
"Y/N wait." You turn around and he pulls you into him again.  
"Mmh?"  
"I fucking love you." You kiss him and he kisses you back eagerly. Once you pull out for air, he rests his forehead against yours.  
"Come on, I need to go."  
"Stay." He nuzzles in the crook of your neck.  
"I'll be back in the afternoon, in 4 hours I promise."  
"Come back soon." You smile and he kisses you one last time. When he lets you go, you head to the garage and take a sit in the old pick-up truck Dean found for you before pulling it on the road.  
"I gotta say, Dean's crazy about you and damn, isn't that cute."  
"Same 'bout you and Sam, you really found each other."  
"Thanks." Meanwhile, as you and Y/F/N are on your way to the mall, Dean joins Sam in the library, a couple of beers in his hand and takes a sit without a word. Sam looks at his brother and smiles.  
"You're freaking out huh?" Dean jumps a little and looks at Sam.  
"What?! Me, freaking out? Pff no. I'm freaking out? I'm freaking out!"  
"Relax dude, just think about something you'll both enjoy. You got the day to think of it."  
"Yeah right, okay let's go." ~silence~  
"Dude."  
"Yeah." He gets up and races to his room to elaborate his plan. Once you and Y/F/N are arrived, you both walk in and she drags you to every shop buying some shoes, jeans and everything you need before coming back to the truck and pulling it on the road again. A few hours later, Sam comes to the kitchen and smiles seeing Dean with a tux and bowtie putting everything in place on the table for both of you.  
"She's gonna love it Dean."  
"Damn, hope so, she told me they were comin' back in 4 hours so they'll be back soon." Sam chuckles as, for the first time in awhile, he sees his brother happy.  
"Man, she got you bad too huh?"  
"If ya knew Sammy." He sighs smiling. His smile fades when, taking your call, the voice on the other side's not yours.  
"Hey Dean, look who I found?" The stranger passes you your phone.  
"Fuck off ya sick bastard!" Sam jogs to where Dean is.  
"What the hell are you?"  
"Nobody, just some demon who want to have fun, that's all." As the demon pronunces something, Dean hungs up, fire in his eyes.  
"Sam, I hope you found where they are 'cause I won't stop until we find 'em."  
"I did, that dumb let the GPS on. They're at 20 miles from here." And with that, both men race to the impala before Dean pulls her on the road towards Y/F/N and you.  
"Come on, look at that. We got the Winchester pets." He smiles wickedly as he traces the lines of your face with his knife. 30 minutes later, they both arrive in front of where Sam found your phone. Once they're here, the brothers walk in, their guns and blades with 'em but they're surprised when they see that the demons are already dead, they share a look before Dean goes on the right and Sam on the left. As Dean walks in the corridor, he hears some noises, he turns around and follows 'em calling out his brother. When he enters the room, he sees Y/F/N passed out on a table and you, on the floor, an angel blade in your hand. He runs to your friend to see if she's breathing before running to you and kneeling on the floor and taking you in his arms.  
"Sammy! Damn it baby, c'mon wake up." He kisses the top of your head and sighs when you wince. You take a deep breath and try to get up.  
"Hey hey hey, easy there champ'."  
"Y/F/N, where is she?"  
"She's there, she's safe with Sam." A s Sam leaves with her in his arms, you break down and burst into tears and hide your face in his chest as he wraps his arms around you.  
"Oh god, what did they do to you?" He secures his arms and gets up with you before going back to the impala When you can't cry anymore, you look up at him and tighten your arms around his neck. Once you're in the bunker, Sam takes Y/F/N to their room and Dean to yours. He lays you on the bed before taking the first aid kit. He lifts your top.  
"It might sting a little bit." As he pours whiskey on your wounds, you yelp and get up.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." He chuckles lightly and tries to clean you up but fails and huffs at your stubborness.  
"Get your sturbborn ass on the bed."  
"I will but you don't you dare pour alcohol on me anymore. That damn thing hurts like a bitch." He fails trying not to smile and you take a sit on the bed.  
"I swear if you could be less a drama queen, we'd have been already done."  
"Right back at ya." You huff.  
"Shut up. Am not." You both pout.  
"You are."  
"He is." Sam appears at the door frame, smirking at his brother.  
"Oh c'mon dude, not you." Sam laughs and leaves. A few minutes later, Dean finally patches you up and takes a sit next to you.  
"What happened back there?" You turn to him and sigh.  
"I don't really know actually. As we were on our way back, we were kinda attacked I think. Then after that, we were somewhere else and some demon beated us and after that, you were there."  
"You don't remember how they died? Where did you find this angel blade?"  
"I-I don't really know, I don't remember."  
"Okay. You should take some rest." You get up along with him.  
"No. I'm fine. And, wha-why are you dressed up like this?" Suddenly, a blush creeps up his neck and cheeks. He doesn't reply so you go on and walk to him.  
"Because...Damn. Boy, you got me all bothered." You pull your lower lip between your teeth, wrapping your arms around his waist and slide your hands down his back to cup his asscheeks.  
"As much as I want to do that, and trust me sweetheart I really do, we can't. You're hurt." You pout before kissing him sloppily and turning to head outside the room.  
"Your loss Winchester." He wraps a hand around your wrist and pulls you into him.  
"You'll be the death of me." He squeezes your ass as he kisses you in breathtaking way. You pull out for air and smirk.  
"I know." You peck his lips and heads to the library swaying your hips as he follows you.  
"Oh you wanna do that? Game on sweetheart."  
"Hey, how's Y/F/N doing?" You take a sit in front of Sam.  
"She's okay don't worry. Just pretty shaken up but she's fine, she's sleeping."  
"Good, I'll see her later."  
"And... What about you? You okay?"  
"Yeah, some scratches but I'm okay." "Like hell you're okay, I had to stitch you up on 2 inches." Dean cages you between his arms, his face at the same level as yours.  
"Look I'm fine okay? I'm alive,we're alive, it's nothing so please, lets forget about it already and focus on our case, by the way, Cass said he had to find the ingredients and it might take some time but it's already been 4 months."  
"Why, you wanna leave?" He straightens.  
"No." You raise your eyebrows at Dean's tone.  
"Yeah well you don't seem to wanna stay right now." He sighs and leaves.  
"The hell?" You turn to Sam.  
"I think he really cares about you and if you- when you'll leave, it'll be really hard for him."  
"Yeah but the thing is, I don't wanna leave. I feel that I... kinda belong to there ya know? I feel good with you." He smiles lightly.  
"Yeah, you're awesome."  
"I know." You wink at him. A couple of days later, you decide to go see your friend 'cause she seems to avoid you and pretty much everyone in the bunker, even Sam.  
"Hey, what's wrong? You didn't eat since we're back, you just sleep and read books all day. Tell me what's on your mind."  
"It's nothing okay?"  
"Huh huh, nice try girl but I know you since kindergarden and there's obviously something on your mind. You still know we use to talk about everything huh?"  
"Of course, but like I said, it's nothing." She turns your back to you resuming her reading.  
"Come on girl, please talk to me, I know somethin's up. Let me help you through whatever this is. You're acting weird and I'm worried."  
"Oh do I? Thanks! If I'm weird then why you here talking to me? Go away and do something with your perfect boyfriend!" You can't believe what she just said. The two of you never had a fight and Y/F/N never been like this. Something clicks in your head and you become angry at her attitude and it's getting worse 'cause you don't know why she's acting like that.  
"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I'm your best friend and you can't just leave me with what you just said. What's wrong? We're worried. Me, Sam and Dean.  
"Yeah, can't believe that." She clinches at you, pushing you away. You've never seen her acting this way, so cold and careless.  
"Oh hey hey ladies, stop it. What the hell is going on here?"  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie again, I know there's something wrong. Tell me damn it!"   
"Y/F/N, we all should take a sit and talk." He smiles at her trying to calm both of you.  
"Well, I don't think so. I don't have anything more to say, I just need to be alone right now." She looks at Dean then Sam in the eyes before heading to the stairs and slamming the front door. You see Dean motioning Sam to go after her as he holds you tight, you turn when you hears her screaming through the door.  
"No!! Don't you dare touch me again you bastard!" You rush outside, Dean hot on your heels and see her running away. You turn to Sam and punch him square in the nose before Dean places himself in front of his brother.  
"What the hell did you do to her?!" You push Dean away and hit Sam's chest over and over again.  
"Hey come on, calm down sweetheart. We don't know the whole story." He pulls you into him and kisses the top of your head.  
"Actually, Y/N's right Dean." He looks at you both, eyes full of guilt and sadness.  
"Sammy, what did you do?" He looks at his brother anxiously. You try to run back to Sam but the eldest Winchester holds you.  
"What the fuck did you to her?!" Your voice sounds harsh but you can't say it in another tone. You three take a seat around the map table.  
"Now, shoot."   
"I don't know where to start. And I really don't want to hurt her. Guys, I love her more than anything."  
"So, where's the problem?"  
"C'mon Sammy I hope you didn't..." Dean puts his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"I had to. I can't live if something hurts her and you know that." He looks at you both, tears running down his cheeks.  
"What did you tell her Sam?" You ask softly.  
"Look, everyone I love or who are part of my family end up dead. I can't risk that for her, I can't lose her." He wipes a few tears that had run down his cheeks and straightens.  
"I had a dream a few weeks ago and since then it comes back every night. Y/F/N is kidnapped and tortured. I can't help her and she always end up dead, I can't let this happen, ever, I can't stand it. So... it's better if she hates me and we keep our distance so she can be safe." He hands you the letter he said he wrote and you read it.  
'I know you don't wanna talk to me and I can understand that, I wouldn't want to if I was you. At least I should wait and give you the time you need. But it's important for us to leave it like that. Ill try to explain it in the only way you'd listen because I know how much you love reading. And if you still hate me after that, I'll have to accept that.  
I messed up pretty bad and made things that make you think I don't care, that I let you down when you needed me the most. I had bad dreams about losing you and the first thing in my mind was that I had to push you away to protect you before falling in love with you. But truth is, I already am. I'll probably never be able to enjoy being with you again but I'll remember waking up next to you, holding in my arms and realizing how much it will going to hurt when I'll have to let it go. And I was right because that feeling, it's like you don't have any emotion left, you're empty. I wasn't lying when I told you that you meant the world to me. And to be even more honest, I'm afraid. I'm afraid you won't love me again, that I'm going to lose you forever. I figured that what I've done is the dumbest thing I've ever done in my whole life. And I'm more than sorry for that, if it isn't too late and if you could give me another chance to repare what I've done, I promise I'll never do another thing this stupid. I love you and I want you back, please forgive me. Sam' You sigh and shake your head, this is really Winchester dumb thing.  
"I know ya think that it's better for her, to be safe. But, that's not the right way. We both done that for too many times and it's always the same, you should explain yourself and hope that she'll forgive you."  
"Yeah you'd better do it now and I'm gonna help you."  
"Thanks." He looks at you with a weak smile on his face.  
"I think she's in the library, she always calm down there." You take the lead followed by the boys.  
~Meanwhile~  
"Castiel? Cas? Can you hear me? Please I need your help!" She doesn't stop crying since she ran away. She knows you would find her in the library so she ran out and lost herself in he woods near the bunker without stopping running. There are so many questions and a storm of emotions. How could she be so rude to you? Why Sam is such an asshole? Why did she cover him after he broke her heart? That's why she called Castiel. He can help her and make her feel safe, maybe she can talk to him too. She stops running and turns around when she hears him.  
"Hello Y/F/N, I heard your prayer. What's going on?"  
"Cass, oh thank god you're here." She hugs him.  
"Is everything okay?" He breaks apart to look at her as she wipes her tears.  
"Actually... not really. But I don't know what to say."  
"Are you alone? It's very imprudent and dangerous Y/F/N."  
"Yes, I know. I ran away to be alone but I don't want to anymore. I needed to think about what I did."  
"Well, I'm a good listener. You can talk to me if you want to." He smiles at her. Two hours later, the angel clears his throat.  
"Okay so, let me resume this. Sam broke up with you without any reason. You covered him so Y/N and Dean don't know but she felt you were different so you offended her and you ran away." She nods.  
"Exactly, but out of your mouth, it sounds pretty stupid." They both chuckle.  
"I think we should go to the bunker so you can explain yourself and maybe talk to Sam and apologize to your friend."  
"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks Cass." She takes the angel's hand in hers before he teleports 'em to the bunker. After two hours of searching, you still have no clue of where Y/F/N is, she forgot her phone in her room so so far you got squat. You, Sam and Dean head to the war room for a pause. At least, if you can't find her, you should wait here.  
"Hello Dean. Y/N. Sam." You all turn to the angel and you see her standing beside him, she comes near you.  
"First of all, I'm so sorry Y/N. I didn't know how to act around you, I didn't want Dean and you to know that byut that ain't an excuse to be so rude to you." You get up and hug her tight.  
"Hey it's okay girl. We know the whole story and we've been lookin' for you ever since. Don't you ever do that again you hear me?" She nods and you smile.  
"Thanks Cass for bringing her here."  
"No problem. Good bye." And with that, he disappears. As you all take a seat around the map table, you see in the corner of your eye the way Sam looks at her while she doesn't even turns her head in his way.  
"If you know everything, you still mad at me?"  
"Of course not Y/F/N but you should've talk to me about it. We're friends, no one will come between us." Sam clears his throat.  
"Y/F/N, can we please talk?" She turns to him.  
"You're serious Sam?! I don't think we should talk, just leave me alone. It's better if we keep our distance." She gets up and excuses herself to her room.  
“Be patient Sam, it’ll take her some time.”   
“Right, 'm gonna hit the hay then. G'night."  
"'Night." A couple of hours later, both you and Dean hit the hay too. The next day, as you get up around 9, you see Y/F/N walking to Sam's room.  
"Y/F/N where do ya think you're going? Didn't you wanted some time?" You block her view of Sam's door, arms crossed.  
"Yeah, but he wrote me a letter and I need to talk to him." Dean shows up behind you overhearing the conversation.  
"Then go." He smiles. She knocks on the door and gets inside.  
"We need to talk."  
"I know, that's what I wanted since you came back with Cas. Did you read the letter?"  
"I did yes. But if you think we can go back as we were with one letter, you're wrong Sam." He smiles.  
"I know that, the letter was one step to get yout here, to talk things out with you."  
"So you've planned this?"   
"Well...Kinda yes. I guess it worked." He rubs his neck, a little blush creeping up his cheeks. So fucking adorable.  
"Just so I know, are you still mad at me?" He looks at her with his famous puppy dog eyes and it's damn hard to keep a straight face.  
~Meanwhile~  
Both you and Dean are listening what happens between them.  
"Ya think they're gonna be back together?" He hums.  
"Maybe yeah. If we put them in the right direction."  
"What do you got in mind?" He winks and smirks before sticking his head in Sam's room without being noticed and takes the key out of the lock.  
"You can call me Cupid... Well Cupid in a way hotter version." You roll your eyes as you smile.  
"You're not going to lock them in this room right?"  
"Tsk of course no, it would be rude to do that." He smirks as he turns the key in the lock.  
"They're gonna kill us."  
"Not if it goes as planned. C'mon let's get out of here, I don't wanna hear them whine about being locked together."   
"Then, give me 5 minutes and I join you in the car." He nods and heads to the garage.  
~Sam and Y/F/N~  
"I'm not mad Sam, I'm disappointed." He sighs.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I don't care." She tries to keep up the facade, she tries to not let the lump in her throat take advantage of her emotions and looks somewhere else to hold her tears.  
"Then, why do you look like you're going to cry?" He approaches her but she takes a few steps back.  
"Because I am but I don't want to. I can't cry. I'm not weak!" She shouts.  
"Of course you're not Y/F/N. I see everything you do since you're in my room! I can't stop looking at you, I love you!" He roars back. She takes a step so she's in front of him, she points a finger into his chest.  
"Then why thell did you pushed me away?!"  
"Because I thought it was the best thing to do for us. For you..."  
"Then think otherwise." She urges to the door and, trying to open the door, jolts around.  
"Are you kidding me? Did you really locked me in your room?!"   
"What? No! I didn't- Let me help you." He joins her at the door and tries to twist the knob but nothing. He sighs and shakes his head.  
"The key's gone."  
"What?"  
"I always let the key in the lock and it's not in it anymore. We're locked and I'm sure Dean and Y/N locked us here right?"  
"You're right Sam! Talk about everything and we'll let you out."  
"You're kidding me Y/N?! Let me go!"  
"Or what? You should read less books and begin your own story sweetie."  
"And maybe you should breath less air." You roll your eyes.  
"Alright. You two, clear your things out. Have fun!" Dean says while he grabs your hand to lead you to the impala leaving the two of them alone. Once in the car, Dean pulls her on the road.  
“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.” You huff as he smirks. About 45 minutes later, Dean parks the car in front of a an old diner.  
"There. I'm gonna show you one of my favorite places." He gets out of the impala and runs to your side to open the door. You smile and follow Dean. Inside, you chuckle lightly and he turns to you.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, it's just- I know so much I know you're gonna order some cherry pie and two milkshakes which is cute by the way 'cause no one did this for me." He smiles and kisses you.  
"You damn right I was going to order this." He approaches his lips to your ear and you sudder.  
"And if you know me well, you know what's going to happen next." He smirks and you bite your lower lip. He leads you to a booth in a corner of the restaurant after ordering some pie and two milkshakes. 20 minutes of laugh and stories later, you take a sip of your drink.  
"Ya think they're good locked in the room?" Dean swallows his forkful of pie and licks his lips.  
"Oh I think they're totally fine." You gasp as he slides his hand up your leg, you look at him and he smirks. You close your eyes and sigh as he rubs you through your jeans.  
"Oh my god." He kisses your neck and nip at your pulsepoint.  
"You want this baby?" You nod eagerly and he captures your lips with his in a sloppy kiss as he unzips your jeans. He grunts in your ear as he slides his hands under the fabric.  
"Going commando?" You bite your lower lip and nod.  
"Just for you."  
"Oh baby, I like it." He smirks as whimper lightly his name when his fingers rub deliciously at your clit. You grip his upper-arm and close your eyes as he slides one thick finger inside of you.   
"Look at me." You whine as his order with his husky voice goes straight to your core. You look at him, your lower lip between your teeth to not cry out his name as he pumps his now two thick fingers inside of you.  
"Sshh baby." He licks his lips and smirk when an old waitress comes to you.  
"Hi kiddos, do you want something else? Girl are you okay? You're flushed." Dean smiles as you tighten your grip on his thigh while he pumps his fingers in your heat.  
"Hi ma'am, we're taking two slices of cherry pie with whipped cream please." As the lady goes, he slides out his fingers and licks them clean leaving you flushed and very horny. He chuckles as you glare at him. Understanding he's not going to pursue what he did 5 minutes ago, you rebutton your jeans. He smiles brightly as the old lady put your plates in front of you and you look at him in the eye.  
"We're not done big boy." And that sentence is the best thing he can hear 'cause he knows that you're beyond horny and all flustered and that means you're both gonna have a good time after that cherry pie. And he knows that, once outside you're going to take the lead and be all dominant and that, even if he has a hard time admitting it, that's something he loves. So, about 10 minutes later, as the lady pick up your plates, you get up without a word and storm outside followed by Dean, hot on your heels. Once at the impala, you turn to him.  
"Give me the keys."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Give 'em, now." He hands you the keys, a frown on his face but a wide smile to himself. 10 minutes later as you're on the road, he swears he's never seen anything more sexy than you driving his Baby. He turns to you and from the corner of your eye, you see him open and close his mouth.  
"Don't talk and don't touch me Dean." He takes in a deep breath as you pull over on an empty road. He doesn't need a word to understand what you want, just as you look at him, he goes in the back and you join him very soon after. As you climb in the backseat, you sit on his laps, straddeling his hips.  
"Wh-" You hush him as you put your index finger on his lips.  
"Back there Dean? You've been a very bad boy." He doesn't say anything but you can see a discreet smile on his face and you lift his chin with two fingers so he can't look somewhere else.  
"Unless... You wanted this, don't you?" You grind your hips against his and smile in the crook of his neck as you feel his bulge. He moans your name as you palm him through his jeans and puts his hands on your hips. He throwns his head back as you nip at his pulsepoint.  
"Fuck baby. You're killing me."  
"You wanted this? Answer me."  
"I wanted this yes. Fuck Y/N."  
"Yeah baby, that's the plan." You kiss him hard and unbutton his pants as he does the same but you stop him.  
"No. You keep your hands to yourself, don't touch me unless I want you to. Understand?" He nods and you peck his lips.  
"Good boy." You begin to strip starting with your blouse. You pop the buttons one after the other very slowly, earning a growl from his swollen lips. You get rid of it and manage to take off your jeans leaving you in nothing but your bra and him, fully clothed. You sit back on his lap and rub yourself on his jeans-covered thigh.  
"Oh Dean." You moan and thrown your head back as you dig your nails in his shoulders. You open your eyes to meet his forest green eyes who beg to let him touch you. He shuts his eyes as you run your fingers on his scalp while you nip at his earlobe.  
"Touch me Dean." With that, he grips your ass tight and kisses you hard. You lift up his shirt and run your palm along his torso as you grind down his bulge. You smile against his skin as you feel him fully hard under you, he squirms and you finally undo his belt and slide his pants mid-thigh along with his boxers revealing his cock fully hard against his stomach, already leakin' pre-cum. He opens his mouth but closes it as you look at him.  
"What do you want Dean?" He hisses in pleasure as you wrap your palm around his length.  
"Come on baby, you can talk." He pants and growls as you stroke him. You kiss his neck and he lets out a throaty moan.  
"I-Oh my god Y/N. Fuck, need you t- I-fuck. Ride me baby." You kiss him sloppily before guiding the tip of his length at your entrance. You both sigh in pleasure once he's fully inside of you, buried to the hilt, he closes his eyes and throwns his head back on the bench seat and grips your thighs hard. You start slowly to roll your hips, moving back and forth then up and down and Dean grunts as he hears you whine and moan his name. His hands slide down your back to cup your ass, moving you up and down his cock.  
"Oh fuck yes." He grabs your face and kisses you hard as you speed up the pace. Then, he secures his arms around you and flips you over without sinking out of you so you're laying on your back. He braces himself on his elbows and rocks his hips into you before picking up his pace and you cry out as he slides out then slams back in, doing that again and again until he's literally pounding into you, making the car rock slowly each time he's driving into you. He buries his head in the crook of your neck and nip at your shoulder.   
"Dean fuck I'm about to cum, shit." He groans as he feels you clench around him.  
"Yeah me too baby." He speeds up his pace and you claw at his back as your coil tightens while he thrusts hard and deep inside of you. He kisses your neck and nips at your earlobe.  
"Come on baby, come for me." And you just needed these words. Yep. You arch into him as you cum hard, your mouth wide in a silent scream while he continues to pound into you until his pace falters and becomes erratic. Dean grunts as he drives into you slow and deep. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into you for a kiss before looking at him in the eye as he pants into your mouth.  
"Cum for me Dean." With one last thrust, he goes as deep as he can and stills before spilling himself into you, moaning your name. A few minutes later, he pulls out of you and he chuckles lightly.  
"What?"  
"Who knew eating some pie would end like this?"  
"Like what?" You smile.  
"Like you being bossy and super sexy riding me hard and all." You chuckle and kiss him.  
"Yeah you like this."  
"I do." He kisses you. After a few minutes of silence, you turn to him.  
"I think we should go back, Sam and Y/F/N are either killing each other or they're kissing."  
"Yeah, we should go yeah." He chuckles and you both quickly take on your clothes before heading back to the bunker after doing some supplies in town. Once back, you store what you bought and head to Sam's room followed by Dean.  
"Okay so, if it's good and I'm right and by the way, know I'm always right, they're kissing." You whisper to the green-eyed hunter.  
"Okay yeah, then here's the key and we'll see." He hands you the key and you slowly open the door. You smile brightly as you see them making out like two horny teenagers and Dean whistles making Sam and Y/F/N jump. They both blush and get up.  
"I swear you do that another time, I'm killing you dead." You chuckle.  
"Okay but, it worked right?"   
"Yeah." Sam smiles.  
"Okay then, you two, war map in 5." You take Dean's hand in yours and head to the kitchen to take some food and beers. And ten minutes later, as you all are laughing, eating and drinking, Castiel shows up.  
"Hello."


End file.
